1899
by Satine30
Summary: SPOILERS SAISON 3! après la fin de l'épisode Into the black


_Titre :__ 1899_

_Auteur :__ satine_

_Genre :__ angst, ship_

_Résumé :__ SPOILERS SAISON 3, après la fin de l'épisode Into the black_

_Disclamer :__ rien n'est à moi malheureusement snif ! (enfin si Chris est à moi niark niark niark alors faite la queue pour l'avoir car c'est pas demain la veille !)_

_Note de l'auteur :__ Merci à Ma Béta : malice, qui malgré le fait qu'elle ne regarde pas sanctu, accepte gentiment de corriger mes fics ! Vraiment du fond du cœur, Merci ! Merci à ma petite sœur d'amour Pokams d'être qui elle est, et merci à mon autre sœur Fella d'être l'une de mes meilleures amies ! Et merci aussi à ma grande sœur Ninou, avec qui j'ai trooooop hâte de partir à Vancouver ! Les filles ne changez jamais surtout, où je vous botte les fesses avec mes talons…enfin si je ne suis pas occupée avec Chris bien entendu *sifflote* :D _

_Allez bonne lecture à tous!_

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'Helen Magnus était de retour dans le passé. Si au début, elle avait eut du mal à retrouver ses marques, très vite elle avait réapprit à agir comme une jeune femme de son rang. Elle avait tout d'abord trouvé des vêtements décents, avant de trouver un logement. Ce n'était qu'ensuite qu'elle s'était mise à la recherche d'Adam. Mais ce serpent vicieux avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et n'avait cessé de lui glisser entre les doigts. Alors la demoiselle avait commencé à se faire quelques amis, afin d'avoir une pairs d'yeux à chaque coin de rues. Même si Londres était déjà quasiment une métropole, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses sources pour la tenir informée des mouvements en ville.

Bien-sûr plusieurs fois elle avait pensé l'attraper…mais à chaque fois elle était tombée sur l'Adam de cet espace-temps. Plus le temps avançait, plus elle craignait de ne jamais parvenir à accomplir sa tâche…ni à rentrer chez elle. Tant de choses lui manquaient…les discussions avec Will…les moments de complicité avec son majordome…les fous rire avec Kate…les visites sur la tombe d'Ashley…tout ceci semblait bien loin…comme s'ils appartenaient à un rêve. Quand reverrait-elle son monde ?

Lasse de ses pensées moroses, Helen se prépara à sortir. Elle s'observa dans le miroir de sa chambre, veillant à ce que sa coiffure soit parfaite, avant d'inspecter ses vêtements. Le corset était assez serré, mettant en valeur sa poitrine. Ses jupons étaient assez longs, recouvrant ses pieds…Tout était parfait. Elle attrapa alors un petit chapeau, qu'elle installa de coté sur sa coiffure, avant de passer un châle autour de ses épaules et de sortir.

Elle salua Miss Marpplegate, la régente de cet endroit. La vieille femme avait trouvé en Helen la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue, et avait finalement refusé l'argent que la jeune femme voulait lui donner en contrepartie du logis qu'elle lui offrait. Elle avait simplement posé quelques conditions à sa présence, mais rien de bien contraignant, simplement quelques tâches ménagères et quelques discussions au coin du feu le soir. Helen lui en avait été fort reconnaissante, ne sachant pas comment la remercier. Elle se souvenait encore du rire de sa propriétaire, quand elle lui avait dit cela. La vielle femme lui avait fait juste promettre de ne pas changer…elle avait déjà assez vécu pour n'avoir plus besoin de biens matériels.

Alors en ce début de soirée, comme tous les jours, Helen alla au salon, prévenir Miss Marpplegate de son départ.

-Ne rentrez pas tard ce soir Miss Magnus. La nuit peut-être dangereuse pour les fleurs comme vous.

-Je vous promets de rentrer le plus tôt possible. Je ne voudrais manquer pour rien au monde notre tasse de thé autour du feu. La rassura Helen.

-Je l'espère bien. Allez filez…et tâchez d'envouter un jeune homme de bonne famille. Lui conseilla la vieille femme. Il serait triste de voir un oiseau rare comme vous finir sa vie vieille fille.

-Je ferais de mon mieux. Mentit Helen, avant de sortir de la maison.

Lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans les ruelles londoniennes, un bouquet d'odeur lui monta au nez, lui rappelant son enfance. Tout de cette époque lui manquait. Malgré les esprits étriqués et les protocoles stricts, un arôme de liberté et d'insouciance flottait encore dans l'air. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

Sans faire attention à sa destination, elle continua d'avancer, sachant d'avance où ses pieds la menaient. Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'elle se retrouva face à cette fenêtre éclairée, qu'elle connaissait tant. Telle une voyeuse, elle se permit de jeter un coup d'œil à travers la vitre. Son regard se fit alors triste.

A l'intérieur, un berceau était posé au coin du feu. Près de lui se trouvait un homme, penché au-dessus. Lentement il attrapa le bébé, le serrant tendrement dans ses bras. Lorsque l'inconnu se retourna, les traits de John se dessinèrent. Son visage reflétait tant d'amour à l'encontre de ce petit être, que cela déchira le cœur d'Helen. Elle le regarda bercer l'enfant, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Quand le bébé émit un petit bruit, John se mit à rire, avant de l'emmener près d'un cadre, contenant un morceau de journal. Helen ne put que distinguer le gros titre : « Internement de Jack l'éventreur : Aaron Kosminski ». Elle vit le jeune homme parler au bébé sans pour autant distinguer ses paroles. Puis il revint coucher l'enfant quelques instants plus tard.

Un mouvement sur la droite attira alors son regard. Helen se vit arriver, un plateau d'argent à la main. Immédiatement John vint l'aider, posant l'objet sur la petite table, et découvrant le ventre à peine arrondit de sa compagne. La jeune femme posa son regard sur cette petite bosse, qu'elle envia soudainement, avant de porter sa propre main sur son ventre plat. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle observait le couple revenir près du couffin. Helen se pencha au dessus, regardant ce petit être avec un amour infini. Cela lui rappela l'époque où elle avait fait de même avec Ashley, et elle ne put retenir une larme, qu'elle essuya rapidement avec le dos de sa main.

John se plaça derrière son double, avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Helen se permit un sourire avant de poser ses mains sur les siennes, affichant une alliance à sa main gauche. Puis avec douceur, elle embrassa son époux, sous le regard avide de son alter ego. Cette femme en face d'elle avait eu tout ce dont Helen avait toujours secrètement rêvé. Cette pensée lui broya le cœur.

Malgré ses dires et les apparences, Helen Magnus n'était qu'une femme comme les autres, aspirant à l'amour. Dans ses songes les plus enfouis, elle avait imaginé une vie heureuse auprès de John…avec une famille…De l'amour…Malheureusement sa vie avait été riche d'aventure, mais son cœur n'avait aimé qu'un seul homme…un meurtrier. Elle avait passé tant de nuits à pleurer cet étranger, qu'elle avait cru connaître…elle avait passé tant d'années à essayer de l'oublier en vain…tant d'heures à tenter de le détester, alors que son cœur ne tendait qu'à lui pardonner et l'aimer…et aujourd'hui elle avait face à elle ce couple, vivant le plus merveilleux de ses rêves…comment ne pouvait-elle pas les haïr pour ça ? Comment ne pouvait-elle pas les détester pour cette vie qui aurait dû être la sienne ?

Alors que les larmes inondaient son visage fin, elle ne pouvait décoller son regard de ses deux êtres. Elle les observa aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, enlacés dans les bras de l'autre, comme si rien ne pouvait les séparer. Elle les regarda rire, s'embrasser, discuter…s'aimer…elle admira même John se mettre à genoux, avant de parler au ventre rebondit de son double. Combien de fois avait-elle prié pour que son John soit là auprès d'elle, à faire de même…Tant de bonheur irradiait de cette scène, qu'elle en eut mal au cœur.

-Peux-tu encore me blâmer d'avoir souhaité tout cela ? L'interpella une voix familière.

-Non…

-Je sais que jamais je n'aurais dû faire ce que j'ai fait…mais je ne peux pas m'excuser d'avoir voulu être heureux auprès de toi Helen.

-Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici John ? Lui demanda après quelques secondes, la jeune femme en se retournant.

-Je t'ai simplement suivie dans le portail. Ce ne fut pas bien dur, il m'a simplement suffit d'imaginer le petit parc où nous aimions flâner lorsque ton cœur m'appartenait encore.

-Et la créature ?

-Au repos pour l'instant. Je crois que le voyage a épuisé l'énergie dont elle s'était abreuvée à Praxis. Expliqua-t-il.

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme acquiesça doucement. John jeta un dernier regard à la fenêtre, avant d'offrir son coude à celle qui fut autrefois sa fiancée. Ne désirant s'attarder d'avantage, Helen le prit et suivit John dans les rues de Londres.

-Tu es magnifique. La complimenta-t-il.

-Merci.

-Je sais où se trouve Adam.

-Quoi ? Fut-elle surprise.

-Il se trouve dans une maison pas très loin.

-John je sais que tu peux avoir tout ce que tu ve…

-Je te conduirais à lui, en espérant que tout puisse être réparé. La coupa-t-il sans la regarder

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas, c'est moi qui est fait une erreur en croyant à un rêve que je pensais partagé.

-Il l'est…mais comme tous les rêves, il n'est voué qu'au monde chimérique.

Ce fut au tour de John de ne répondre que par un signe de tête. Le voyant envahi par la tristesse, Helen s'arrêta, l'obligeant à faire de même. Elle se plaça alors devant lui, avant de l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux. Son regard était rempli de désespoir…comment cet homme, d'apparence forte, pouvait-il être aussi faible quand il s'agissait d'elle ? Le voir aussi démuni la toucha bien plus qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, pourtant elle ne montra presque rien, juste un peu de compassion…mais des images de bonheur lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle trouva alors la force d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Je t'ai menti dans cette galerie…je t'aime aussi. Seulement…

-Notre temps est passé. Termina-t-il pour elle.

-Oui. Aujourd'hui trop de vies dépendent de moi, je ne peux pas…

-Je ne te demande rien Helen…seulement ton amour. La coupa-t-il.

-Alors sache que tu l'as, et que tant que je respirerais tu l'auras. Mais tu dois savoir que j'ai tenté de ne plus t'aimer, j'ai essayé même de te détester…tu m'as brisé le cœur.

-Je sais.

-Et pourtant malgré toutes les souffrances que j'ai endurées par ta faute, j'ai tout de même mis au monde notre fille, ton enfant. J'ai toujours tout contrôlé dans ma vie, sauf une chose : mon cœur. Si aujourd'hui je ne veux plus te le donner c'est simplement parce que je n'en ai pas le droit…ni la force.

-Je comprends. Acquiesça-t-il. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de m'accorder une place dans ta vie, de temps en temps.

-Je crois que tu l'as déjà. Sourit-elle tristement. Rien que par Ashley, tu l'auras éternellement.

-Alors tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Conclut-il.

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Helen. Avec tendresse John posa sa main sur sa joue, effaçant le petit sillon humide de son pouce. Un sourire rassurant se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. Même s'il ne pouvait être avec elle, savoir qu'il avait son amour et une place dans sa vie était suffisant à ses yeux. Cette femme était son monde, et il sacrifierait tout pour elle…même sa vie si elle lui demandait. Alors comment ne pouvait-il pas être heureux ? Il avait bien plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé demander. Lentement il vit le même sourire apparaître sur le visage de la femme qu'il aimait de toute son âme.

La voyant ainsi rassurée, John retira sa main doucement, la laissant retomber le long de son corps. Il ne la quitta pourtant pas des yeux, se noyant dans ses deux perles océans. Il se rappelait d'une autre époque, où il avait eu le droit de faire cela à loisir. Aujourd'hui c'était un cadeau qu'elle lui faisait, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le chérir.

Puis lentement ils reprirent conscience du monde les entourant. Helen repassa alors son bras sous le sien, et les deux amants interdits se remirent à marcher. Elle savait qu'elle devait traquer Adam et le tuer, avant de tout remettre en ordre…mais ce soir elle s'accorda une pause…juste le temps de redevenir cette jeune femme insouciante de trente-six ans qu'elle avait été, avant que tout cela ne commence…avant que les ténèbres n'envahissent son monde.

Alors en ce soir d'Août 1899, Helen Magnus se permit de redevenir simplement Helen, marchant au bras de John, l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son être…

**FIN**


End file.
